Totally Spies episode 198 Totally Amazing
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor team up with the Amazing Spiez the Clark Siblings to stop Professor Victoria Brathwaite from spreading chaos by fusing her with Violet Vanderfleet's Viola Vanderfleetus. In the subplot the Spies want Victor to hangout with kids his age. Please leave review


Totally Spies episode 198 Totally Amazing

FADE IN

INT. VICTORIA BRATHWAITE'S HOUSE LABORATORY EVENING

In Victoria Brathwaite's lab Victoria was experimenting on some dangerous plants by injecting muscle serums into the plants.

Suddenly the plants grow muscles and roar. She injected a reverse serum in the plant returning it to normal.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

It works, if only I have another plant to experiment this one or the money to make it better.

Then she turns to a picture of her and Violet Vanderfleet on her desk.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

Perhaps I visit an old friend.

FADE TO

EXT. DOWN TOWN L.A EVENING

In Down Town L.A the Spies and Victor are chasing after a rogue agent down the streets of L.A on hover board.

SAM

We're almost there guys, he is closer to our trap.

CLOVER

I don't think so look up ahead.

Suddenly a Monster Truck crashes through the net and skids to a halt. The Rogue Agent leaps into the Monster Truck.

ALEX

Oh no he's getting away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to stop him.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow out giant roots out from the ground and wraps around the Monster Truck. The Monster Truck tries to break free from the giant roots.

ALEX

Great thinking Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks.

All of a sudden the Monster Truck transforms into a fighting robot and aims its laser cannon at the Spies and Victor.

ROGUE AGENT (O.S)

Try to stop this spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let me handle this girls.

Victor puts his hands together and fires Nature's Force Blast right at the Monster Truck Robot hitting it and making it explode sending the Rogue Agent to rocket out from the robot and fall onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright girls let's send this baddy to jail and call it a night.

The Spies then look at Victor with serious faces on their faces.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask)

What?

SAM

We need to talk

FADE TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ICEA CREAM SHOP DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the Ice Cream Shop in Beverly Hills the Spies and Victor are eating Ice cream at a picnic bench.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So what is it that you girls want to talk to me about?

CLOVER

You've been spending a lot of time with us during our missions lately and after our missions.

ALEX

So we are worried that you are not spending time with boys your age.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I had been hanging out with Normy, Dave, Billy, Stewart, and the others lately.

SAM

But not enough.

CLOVER

Totally if you hang out with us more than once you'll be a girly boy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No, that will be totally creepy.

SAM

So if there is a mission that is with you and us, we will be WOOHPed and we will meet with in the WOOHP tunnels.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I understand, but the reason that I like to hang out with you girls we are so amazing.

CLOVER

Oh stop it you're making us blush.

All of a sudden the Spies and Victor are WOOHPed down the hole.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER

The Spies and Victor land onto the couch in Jerry's office and the Spies' ice cream land on their heads.

JERRY

Hello Spies and Victor, I have a mission for you both so pay attention.

The Spies and Victor transform into their Spy Uniforms.

JERRY

This mission, you girls have to keep an eye on Violet while she back in Miami if any baddies want to turn her evil again.

ALEX

Wait baddies want to make goodies evil?

CLOVER

Is that rare?

JERRY

Rarely, and for you Victor you are going to team up with some younger spies that I know named Marc, Megan, Lee and Tony Clark spies from South Dale.

Then Marc, Lee, Tony and Megan came into Jerry's office in their spy uniforms.

LEE CLARK

Hey there Jerry great to see you again.

MEGAN CLARK

So as Sam, Clover and Alex including a new member of the spy team.

SAM

This is Victor Vanderfleet son of Violet Vanderfleet a baddy who is rehabilitating right now.

JERRY

And now the reason why I am teaming you with the Clarks sibling is to find out what is up with our previous baddies Professor Victoria Brathwaite.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey she's an old friend of my mom.

THE SPIES AND THE AMAZING SPIEZ

What?

JERRY

So you know anything about Professor Brathwaite.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, she meet her in the same University that my mom go to, they are both interesting in science and my mom won the award for most brilliant student and that made Victoria jealous and made her and my mom not be friends anymore.

TONY CLARK

Wow I didn't knew baddies have friends.

MARC CLARK

I know kind of wield right?

JERRY

And now for your gadgets. For the ladies you'll have the Tracking Spitball Shooter, the Boomerang Buzz saw Burettes, and the Titanium Net Wrist Watch. And for the kids you'll have the Buzz saw Bracelet, the Missile Launching Backpack, the Incredishrink Body spray, the Awakening Blow horn, and the Clue Solving Board Game Board.

TONY CLARK

Sweet I can finally use the Missile Launching Backpack.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know right believe me, I tried it a lot and it's amazing.

TONY CLARK

Cool.

Jerry WOOHPs the Spies, the Amazing Spiez and Victor to their destinations.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER SOUTH DALE SUNNY LATER

In the WOOHP Jet the Amazing Spiez and Victor are flying over South Dale

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Is this your town?

LEE CLARK (O.S)

You got that right, Welcome to South Dale our home sweet home.

MARC CLARK (O.S)

We don't have time to show you the place around we have a mission to due.

CUT TO

EXT. VICTORIA BRATHWAIT'S HOUSE DAYTIME

The WOOHP jet hovers over the house. The Amazing Spiez and Victor leap from the WOOHP jet and land down in front of the house.

MEGAN CLARK

Wait, we need to get into the house without being detected by Professor Brathwaite.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Use the Incredishrink Body spray on use and I will take care of the rest.

LEE CLARK

Alright Victor.

Lee sprays the body spray on them making them shrink down to size.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And watch as I be hold my plant portation.

TONY CLARK

What's that?

CUT TO

INT. VICTORIA BRATHWAITE'S HOUSE KITCHEN LATER

The Amazing Spiez and Victor pop out from the potted flower in the kitchen and land on the kitchen counter.

MEGAN CLARK

Cool and eco-friendly, we just transport through a flower.

MARC CLARK

This could have some science over this type of transportation.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Simple, I use a type of plant and then I transport through the root system that is connect to any other plant in the world and then poof I'm there.

TONY CLARK

If you transfer to our school, I shall use you to get out of class.

LEE CLARK

Guys focus we have a mission to due.

The Amazing Spiez and Victor leap off from the counter and onto the floor and return to their normal size. All of sudden Lee was attacked by an invisible force and slamming him against the fridge.

LEE CLARK

Hey who did that?

Then Tony got attacked by an invisible force slamming him onto the table.

TONY CLARK

Hey!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We aren't doing it must be a baddy who is invisible.

MEGAN CLARK

You mean Chameleon Leon?

CHAMELEON LEON (O.S)

You got that right spies, but you can't see me and you can't even attack me.

Chameleon Leon attack Marc and Megan and knocking them onto the ground. Then Chameleon Leon attack Victor, but Victor dodges his invisible attacks from him. Chameleon Leon was surprised and keeps on attacking Victor. Victor continuous to dodge Chameleon Leon's attacks with him getting tired.

CHAMELEON LEON

(heavily breathing)

Why… Cant… I…. attack you.

Victor uppercuts punches Chameleon in the face hitting him and turning him visible again sending him upward in the air and slams onto the ground.

Victor wraps his vines around him so he won't escape.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now, talk lizard breathe, or you won't have a tongue.

TONY CLARK

Nice one dude.

CHAMELEON LEON

Alright, alright Professor Brathwaite hires me to keep an eye on the place so spies like you guys won't come in and look for clues for what she's doing.

MARC CLARK

And what is she up to?

CHAMELEON LEON

She told me to keep my mouth shut and so I won't tell anyone what she's up too.

LEE CLARK

Apparently we have to know this on our own.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll take Chameleon Leon back to the containment facility.

Victor uses his plant powers to grow the plant into a monster and swallows Chameleon Leon whole.

TONY CLARK

Did that flower swallow Chameleon whole…cool?

CUT TO

INT. VICTORIA BRATHWAITE'S HOUSE LABORATORY

The Amazing Spiez and Victor enter into the laboratory. Victor look at a picture of his mom and Victoria Brathwaite in their college days.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Man, what happened to Victoria that made her mad about my mom?

CUT TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM MIAMI LATER

In Violet's house Chuck was fixing his chainsaw on the table. The Spies, Violet and Penny came into the room.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You're still fixing that chainsaw.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

You got that right sis.

ALEX

Hey I thought he was staying at our house?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

(laughing)

Oh me and Victor fooled you girls we just made that joke about that, I even left last night when you girls are sleeping.

CLOVER

No wondering your bag and you went missing in the middle of the night.

SAM

For a brother of a former baddy, you are such an idiot.

PENNY VENTOR

Hey I'm penny.

All of sudden they heard a noise down in the basement laboratory.

ALEX

Hey there is a noise down in the lab.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to Chuck)

Chuck please keep an eye on Penny for us we will be right back.

The Spies and Violet run downstairs to the basement laboratory.

CUT TO

VANDERFLEET BASEMENT LABORATORY

Violet kicks down the laboratory door and the Spies and her go down into the basement.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victoria.

Professor Victoria Brathwaite breaks the safe to the Viola Vanderfleetus flowers and take them away.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

Oh hello old friend.

Victoria Brathwaite blows knock out gas right at the Spies and Violet hitting them and making them dizzy.

ALEX

(feels dizzy)

I don't feel so good.

CLOVER

(feels dizzy)

I feel dizzy

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(feels dizzy)

It's the knock out gas from the flowers.

Then Victoria Brathwaite escapes through the window. Sam shoots the Tracking Spitball right at Victoria's back and he escapes through the window. The Spies and Violet are all knocked down onto the ground.

Then Chuck and Penny came into the laboratory and see the Spies and Violet are laying down on the ground.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Oh no Violet. And the girls, oh no.

FADE TO

AMAZING SPIEZ'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM LATER

In the Amazing Spiez living room the Amazing Spies and Victor lay down ripped pieces of paper on the table.

MARC CLARK

Alright now we got the clues, time to get gadgety.

Marc Clark place the Clue Solving Board Game Board on the table and place the pieces of ripped pieces on the board. Then the Amazing Spiez's parents came into the room.

KAREN CLARK

We're home.

CAL CLARK

How was your day?

LEE CLARK

Um it was cool.

MEGAN CLARK

Mom, dad this is our friend Victor.

CAL CLARK

(shaking Victor's hand)

Nice to meet you Victor.

KAREN CLARK

(shaking Victor's hand)

It's so nice you kids have a friend like Victor here.

CAL CLARK

(Ask)

So what are you kids playing?

TONY CLARK

(nervously)

Um… we are…playing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We're playing Clue Solving, solve the clue before time runs out.

KAREN CLARK

Now that is a nice game.

Karen and Cal go into the kitchen. Then the board finished scanning the clues on the board. On the results on the board they show that the Viola Vanderfleetus was on the board.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey it's my mom's plant the Viola Vanderfleetus.

MEGAN CLARK

What does she want with your mother's plant?

Then all of a sudden Victor's wrist communicator and a hologram of Chuck came up from his wrist communicator.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Hey kid, it's your uncle.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can see you Uncle Chuck my wrist communicator projects holograms.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Wait, what so you see me in a projection with me on the phone cool, I mean I want you to come down to your house right now.

CUT TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM LATER

Victor and the Amazing Spiez came into the Great room and see the Spies and Violet are laying down on the coach.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Uncle Chuck, Penny what happened?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Your mother's plant knocked them out.

MARC CLARK

It must be Professor Victoria Brathwaite who has done this

PENNY VENTOR

But now they are knocked out, they can't tell us what happened.

TONY CLARK

How about the Awakening Blow Horn.

Lee blows the Awaken Blow Horn making the Spies and Violet wake up.

SAM

Hay what happened.

CLOVER

Were we knocked out?

ALEX

5 more minutes please.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah Violet is awaken.

Penny hugs Violet and Victor hugs her too.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What just happened and who are these kids?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

These are the other kid agents from WOOHP to help us on the mission of ours.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well it's nice to meet you kids.

MEGAN CLARK

It's nice to meet you too, but we have to find out where Professor Brathwaite gone too?

SAM

Before we are past out completely I put a tracking spitball on Professor Brathwaite.

Sam opens her compowered and the tracker said Victoria is back at her house.

SAM

She is back at her house.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

If she is back at her house we need to see what she's up too.

Victor touches the potted plant and closes his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees Professor Victoria Brathwaite entering into a chamber with the viola Vanderfleetus in her hand and close the chamber door. Then smoke fills the chamber and a flash of light. As the smoke clears Victoria becomes a plant hybrid woman.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see her in her laboratory, and she ain't pretty.

LEE CLARK

She must had used that flower to bond her with it.

MEGAN CLARK

SO that means she is going to use her new form to destroy town.

SAM

We have no time to waste, we have to stop her.

CUT TO

EXT. DOWN TOWN SOUTH DALE SUNSET

In Down Town South Dale Professor Victoria Brathwaite was using her new powers to destroy all over down town. She fires thrones from her armed right down onto the parked cars hitting them and making them explode.

All of a sudden she summons giant roots out from the ground and charge right at the frighten citizens. All of sudden Boomerang Buzz saw Burettes and the Buzz saw Bracelet hit the incoming roots in half. Then the Spies, Victor, Violet and the Amazing Spiez came on the since.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

Violet

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victoria.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

I see that you have leap to a new leaf and start a life of good and have a son.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Of course and I am dating a lovely man at the same rehabilitation center that I am at.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

No matter, time to unleash my new powers.

Victoria Brathwaite fires a flood of acid right at the Spies and the others.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to Victor)

Victor use that seed I gave you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Got it.

Victor uses the seed to grow it into the Freeza-ta-Chillus and the plant freezes the flood of acid in solid ice. The Spies and the Amazing Spiez leap onto the solid ice and rushed right at Victoria. Victoria fires thrones right at them, Tony fires the missiles from the Missile launching backpack at the thorns hitting them and making them explode.

MEGAN CLARK

This is not how Mother Nature's creations are treated.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

Oh please, now it's time for all of you to suffer.

Victoria grows out her roots out from the ground and right at the spies, the amazing spiez and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to control the giant roots and redirect them right back at her wrapping her in her own roots hitting her and knocking her onto the ground.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

Does your mother know you hit a lady?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I do know, he tells me all about his missions' every day.

MEGAN CLARK

(To her brothers)

We don't tell our parents about our missions.

Tony fires missiles right at Professor Brathwaite. She dodges the missiles as they hit the ground.

CUT TO

AMAZING SPIEZ'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

In the living room Karen was knitting and Cal reading the newspaper, then suddenly the house began to shake.

KAREN CLARK

(to Cal)

This used to be a peaceful place.

CAL CLARK

(reading the newspaper)

Well you're the relater honey we can always move.

RETURN TO SCENE

Marc and Lee throws their Freeze Disks right at Professor Brathwaite. She uses her vines to block the attack and making the freeze disk hit the buildings. She fires the thorns right at the Spies and the Amazing Spies. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to block the attack and leap into the air and throws a punch right at Professor Brathwaite.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't must with a Vanderfleet if you do you get the roots.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves right at the Professor. She dodges the leaves and leaps right at Victor. Then she was attacked by the Clark siblings sending her crashing onto a bus. Then the Spies leap into the air and throws attack right at Professor Brathwaite. Then suddenly they are attacked by giant roots from the ground hitting them and knocking them down onto the ground.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to the Spies and the Amazing Spies)

Alright who here wants Victor to fight her?

SAM

(raising her hand in the air)

I do.

CLOVER

I do.

TONY CLARK

Hey we can take her.

LEE CLARK

We don't have super powers.

TONY CLARK

Never mind.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to shoot roots right at Professor Brathwaite. She did the same thing and the roots wrap around each other. Victor leap onto the root and runs up on it and whip out his vines from his wrist and whips them right at Professor Brathwaite hitting her and sending hitting a building and fall to the ground.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

You don't know anything about your mother's man made plant, do you?

ALEX

(to Violet)

Does he know about it can swallow a man's head whole?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

No he doesn't.

Professor Victoria Brathwaite's mouth grows big and goes directly towards Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow roots out from the ground and throws Victoria Brathwaite against the building causing the people from the building to fall out from it. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the slider-o-rootic to make the people slide down the slide and run for safety.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You know how to use your plant powers for 20 minutes, I mastered them in 7 years.

CLOVER

Which makes Victor totally the world's greatest plant tamer.

MARC CLARK

Alright how did he got his powers anyway?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Could we have my sweet litter flower fight this violent woman.

LEE CLARK

(giggles)

Little Flower.

TONY CLARK

Funny nickname for a boy.

Victor covers himself with a bud. He breaks out from the bud in his Force of Nature Mode. He rocket himself right at Professor Brathwaite and throws a flying kick right at her hitting her and knocking her onto the ground.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

That is not how you treat a lady, you will have a bad time looking for a girlfriend in your teen years.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not going to think about right now.

Victor fires bark from his hands right at Professor Brathwaite hitting her and pinning her against the glass of another building. Victor whips his vines and hits Professor Brathwaite making her crash through the glass.

Professor Brathwaite fires acid right at Victor. Victor uses the bark to block the attack and fires cannonballs right at her hitting her making the ledge that she is standing on to break making her fall off from the building.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

Your for is unique.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey I got another form.

A bud covers up Victor. Victor breaks out from the bud in his Vanderfleet Force Mode. He takes out his palm tree leaves swords out from his hands and swings them right at Professor Brathwaite. She blocks the attack with giant roots but he cuts the roots in halves and throws a kick at her hitting her and making her crash into a windshield of a car.

She comes out from the car looking very angry.

CLOVER

You made a baddy very mad Victor.

MEGAN CLARK

Finish her off.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am doing the best I can.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

Looks like you can't beat me.

Victoria Brathwaite fires thorns, acid, and roots right at Victor. Victor reflects all of them away from his making them hit the roads and the buildings. Victor leaps into the air and throws a flying jump kick right at Victoria Brathwaite.

Victoria Brathwaite grows out giant roots out from the ground and sends them right at Victor. Victor cuts the roots in halves and throws a punch right at Victoria Brathwaite, but she blocks the punch and throws a counter attack at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and throws a kick right at hitting her in the face and judo throws her onto the ground and swings his swords at Victoria. Victoria uses giant roots from the ground to block the attack and throws a counter attack at Victor. Victor cuts the roots in halves and throws a sucker punch at Victoria hitting her and smashing her against at street lamp.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

(mad)

You made me so mad boy, I shall unleash my full power.

Victoria fires a flood of acid and thorns right at Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now it's time to show you how powerful I got over the years.

Victor's eyes glow green and fires his Nature's Force blast right at the flood of acid and thorns hitting it and making it split in half. Victoria throws a giant root from the ground right at Victor. Victor slices the giant roots in halves and grows out giant roots from the ground and wrap her around in the giant roots and throws her onto the ground.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

(angry)

You are a bad boy, and I can't believe your mother is watching this.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Show her what you're made of sweetie.

Victor's fist glows green and throws a powerful punch right at Victoria Brathwaite. She blocks it with the giant roots but the roots explode into pieces.

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

(heavily breathing)

Alright, you boy I don't know how long this will take, but I will defeat you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Sam)

Sammy the Titanium Net Wrist Watch now.

SAM

Right.

Sam fires the titanium net right at Professor Victoria Brathwaite wrapping her in the net and making her fall to the ground. Victor place his hands right onto her face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am turning you back to normal.

Victor removes her plant powers and a flash of light came out from her.

CUT TO

AMAZING SPIEZ'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

Karen and Cal watch the light from the living room window.

KAREN CLARK

Wow

CAL CLARK

Make a wish honey.

RETURN TO SCENE

As the light was gone Professor Victoria Brathwaite falls to the ground. Violet came up to her.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Why Victoria, why did you do this?

VICTORIA BRATHWAITE

Because I miss our dream together, getting revenge on the world on how they treat plant life but that dream failed because you had something else in mind.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's why I was pregnant with Victor that day and that's why I gave up on that dream of ours.

ALEX

But she goes back into the dark side because of her failed relationships.

CLOVER

She made the plant of hers that you used on yourself to make all of the men on Earth die.

SAM

And then she got rehabilitated for her son.

MARC CLARK

Wow you girls, really know your baddies.

JERRY

And now its time for this baddy to go to jail again.

The other WOOHP agents came and bring Victoria Brathwaite into the helicopter. Victor hugs Violet as smoke and falling debris comes out from the buildings.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day in the spies' penthouse the Spies are doing their homework and then Victor came into the living room through the screen door.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Girls me and the Clarks are going to see a movie today, want to come with us?

SAM

No Victor it's ok go see that movie with the Clarks.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ok see you girls later.

Victor exited out from the screen door.

ALEX

It's so nice that Victor is hanging out with friends his age for a change.

CLOVER

I know right, and nothing to could go wrong with this idea of ours.

Suddenly Violet came into the room.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Hey girls.

THE SPIES

(together)

Violet.

SAM

Why are you doing here?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well since yesterday with Victoria, I need to hangout with some girls that are nicer then her, so what should we do today?

CLOVER

We got to find Violet friends.

THE END


End file.
